ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Painful Lesson (Prologue)
As the episode opens, the narrator explains the back-story. A young prince lives in a castle, but he became more ruthless towards anyone. One winter's night, an old woman came to the castle and asked for shelter from the storm. The prince looks at her gift and turned her away. But she warned him about appearance and love. When he leave her the second time, the woman's ugliness vanished and reveal her true self - an enchantress. The prince tries to apologize to her, but as punishment, she transformed him into a dangerous beast and leaves the spell upon the castle with him. The only window to the outside world is his new magic mirror and the rose, which she offered him, blooms on until his 21st year. Many years have passed, only one question rises up - Who can ever love a beast? Meanwhile on the starship, Ratchet and Sasha are doing some research about the "Princesses of Heart". Ratchet: It's hard to think Jasmine is one of the princesses.. Sasha: Yeah. Well, I'm happy that you saved her, but that doesn't going to stop Nefarious.. - Suddenly, a call is ringing from the bridge. Clank: Incoming call from Kiva. Ratchet: Oh! You mean.. Let's see.. 'Greetings, Kiva. I--' No, no.. 'Well, long time no see'. Ah, no.. Ah.. 'So, Earth is still one piece?'.. Kiva: You don't have to worry. Everything's fine. Sasha: That's good to hear that. We are recently studying about the "Princesses of Heart" you mentioned a while back. Kiva: Of course. I'm in France. Ratchet: What for? Kiva: Belle. Clank: Hmm.. Sasha: According to this book, Belle was a beautiful woman who has a interesting hobby for reading books and dreams of, one day, go on an adventure. It also said she isn't a princess, but her heart is full of light. Kiva: That's correct. Ratchet: So, let me get this one straight.. We are supposed to Belle, who is not a princess, and expect to her have a happily ever after somehow.. Qwark: Eh, a little 'Column A', a little 'Column B'.. Kiva: That's right. Angela: I'm trying to locate you in France, but the actual location hasn't come up. - Ratchet looked the star chart with Angela and found something close to Kiva's location. Ratchet: There! That world.. Sasha: 'Beast's Castle'.. We'll land somewhere close to you when we get there. Ratchet: Yeah. And hopefully avoid that creepy castle in the process.. Kiva: Okay. Sasha: Don't worry about us. We'll catch up with you as soon as we can. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. Angela: Are you okay? You don't look so good.. Kiva: I'm fine. - Suddenly, Terra enters the bridge. Terra: Captain, I have the information you asked for and there's rumors about--- Kiva: Oh! Hi, Terra. Terra: Oh, hello.. Kiva: So, how are you doing? Terra: Better, I guess.. Kiva: That's good. Ratchet: There she goes again.. Sasha: Something about this relationship feels off, for some reason.. Terra: Want us to visit you in France? Kiva: Sure. Terra: Very well. We'll see you in a few minutes. Kiva: Okay, bye. - The screen turns off, leaving Sasha wonder with questions. Sasha: That's the third time Kiva is very interested on Terra without talking to us. Angela: I believe that Kiva is hiding something. Terra: Guys, we can't force the truth out of Kiva. I mean, we are just friends. Alister: From the way she acted towards you, it sounds like she plans to go further than that. Terra: *grunts* Why can't we visit France? Angela: That part of the area was blocked off. We'll try a different way through. - The starship departs Earth to a new world and tried to reunite with Kiva there as the intro starts. Category:Scenes